Gone
by PINEAPPLE2015
Summary: That summer was the biggest mistake of my life. When the summer went it took with it: my perfect health, my safety, my Friendship and it also took my memory of the summer. My first fanfic plz don't dis.
1. Chapter 1

Cammie POV

Everything was going wrong. It wasn't supposed to be like this, I didn't need to resort to running away. but it's to late, my mission is to keep my family and the people I love safe, and I'm going to do that by leading Chatherine and the circle away from them. It has been a week since Zach and me had the conversation and he said we could run away together, I've thought about it but it's to risky, if I'm gonna run I'm going to run alone, I don't want to put anyone elses life on the line. So tonight I'm going to do it, I'm going to run away. The bells gone for dinner, Bex is shouting at me to hurry up, Macey is doing her make up again, and Liz is fretting because she can't find her favorite computer. Almost everything is normal, Bex steps out of the bathroom

" Cammie get your butt off your bed and get down those bloody stairs before I..." I cut her off "alright alright I'm going" sighing I climbed off the bed and followed her to the door. Walking down the grand stair case I placed my hand on the banister and slowly decended the stairs, suddenly I stopped, it was like I couldn't move I was frozen. Feeling a hand on my shoulder I couldn't stop my body from going stiff even though I knew it was Zach.

"Whats the matter Galllagher girl?" when he said that I could hear the worry in his voice, so I just shook my head and said

"I'm fine". Then I resumed walking down the stairs, but this time Zach's arm was slung over my shoulders.

Zach POV

After the speech almost everyone tucked in, Cammie just picked at her food, I could almost feel the worry and fear radiating off her. I tilted my head to look at her, to take in the details of her face, the way she tucked her hair behind her ear and nervously tapped the table. looking around at us with a certain sadness in her eyes...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**hey peeps**

**sorry about the wait i went on holiday and were i went there was no wifi**

**This chapter is dedicated to:**

**Sunniva Steiner**

**Guest**

**for being my first reviewers Thanks xxx-jerseygirl2014**

Bex POV

Some things up with Cammie; When we were walking down the grand staircase she froze and she hardly ate anything at dinner. I'm worried, we all are, we meaning me Macey and Liz, as last time this happened we found out she had a broken leg from PE (I still can't believe she hid it for a whole 24 hours before she tripped on the stair case and broke it even more). Macey thinks that Zach knows some thing, but I'm not so sure, if she had told Zach anything I would know because he wouldn't be as worried as he is. But Maceys convinced, now shes got her mind set on it there is no way you can change it.

"Zach" it's Macey putting her plan in to action, I think.

"This evening I will be checking your closets for any, um unfashionable pieces of clothing. Kay" wow good cover story Macey, but then again she might be doing that while I interrogate Zach.

Zach POV

Cammie hasn't spoken throughout dinner, this worries me I think it worries Bex too as she keeps on glancing at Cammie. Suddenly I am brought out of my thoughts by Macey calling my name. God this can't be good.

"Zach." she says her voice scares me just a titchy bit. "This evening I will be checking your closets for any, um unfashionable pieces of clothing. Kay" I just groan and dread the evening.

I lie back on my bed hopefully, maybe Macey changed her mind and isn't coming after all.

And then guess what, Macey came through the door closely followed by Bex. Now this really made me sit up, why was Bex here, I'm sure Bex isn't the best one for fashion.

"Ever heard of knocking?" I ask from my position on my bed

"Yes." Bex replied shortly; well someone's in a bad mood.

"What do you want Bex?" I ask, not even trying to keep the 'can you hurry along now' tone out of my voice.

"Well Zachary what I want is for you to tell me what's wrong with Cammie" rolling my eyes at the use of my full name I reply

"I don't know what's wrong Cammie, I thought you would have a better idea of whats wrong with her" by now Bex is fuming

"you must know, you have to" she says.

Then something so unexpected happens Bex falls to the floor crying, now this Bex we are talking about and Bex never crys. I slither off my bed and put my arm around her awkwardly Macey is her other side.

"now look what you've done you made her cry and ruin her makeup" Macey tuts, I roll my eyes at her and turn back to Bex

"whats wrong" I say in what I think is a comforting voice

"I just want to know whats up with my best friend" she sniffs but continues

"I've never seen her like this before, well I have but it wasn't as bad as this, I don't know what to do" Bex whispers

suddenly Bex gets up and says "come on Mace we've got to go, remember its Friday girls night"

"oh yes and I'm doing everyone's nails, bye Zach got to go"Macey picks up a pile of clothes and heads to the door.

"Wait Macey where are you going with my clothes"

"these" she replys "are going to be burnt, as some of them went out of fashion in the stone age"

"oh and Zach sometime in the summer me and you are going to go on a shopping trip"

"when did you start hating me Macey?" I ask as she walks out the door

"the day you brought these clothes Zach, the day you brought these clothes" was her yelled reply.


	3. Chapter 3

**hey peeps **

**thanks for reading hope this chapter is up to your standards -jerseygirl2014**

**disclaimer- I am not Ally Carter and why would I be doing a fanfiction if I wrote the books ?**

**cammiePOV**

My eye lids flickered open, sitting up I scanned my dorm checking for any alarms or triggers. I swung my legs over the side of my bed and ran lightly across the floor. As I passed my friends I placed a note on each of their pillows next to their heads. I silently opened the door and slid out closing it gently behind me. I stood in the empty corridor for a few seconds and then I started to run, the cold floor stung my feet as I ran. I silently skidded to a stop out side my mums office, I pushed the door open cautiously, luckily no one was there. I wandered over to my mums desk and placed a note on top of the laptop that sat there. Turning I waved cheerily at a hidden camera and then I left as swiftly as I came. Out side my mums office I turned right towards the sword of Gillian Gallagher, and placed a note on the glass case that protected it.

"Now for the hard bit." I muttered under my breath. I ran towards Zach's room, my internal clock told me I hadn't got long, it was about 3:30 and I needed to be off by 4. I stood outside the door mustering the courage to go in, summoning the courage I pushed open the door and stepped in to the dark room. I located Zach he was lying on his bed asleep. He looked so peaceful there. I crept over to him and placed a note on his pillow next to his head. I gently kissed his forehead and then I made my way to the door. Glancing back at the sleeping figure and then carefully closed the door and ran. I got to the secret passage at about 3:45. I quickly changed in to some new clothes that consisted of skinny jeans a t-shirt and one of Zach's jackets. I pulled on a wig and put in some coloured contacts. I grabbed the rucksack I had packed and pushed the Gallagher family tapestry to one side, revealing the crest that I push. I placed my hand on the crest and pushed for 10seconds I heard the clicking noise and pulled my hand away. I ran down the passage not looking back. When I got outside it was on the dot of 4 I pulled the remote out of my pocket and pressed the button all the alarm clocks in the whole school went of signaling I was gone. I turned and ran faster and harder than I had ever done before. I didn't look back...


	4. Chapter 4

A/N this is now going to be after the summer and yeah just go with da flow

Grants POV(ha didn't see that one coming did ÿå)

I let out a sigh as I ran my hand over the railing that bordered the pier. Staring out to sea there was nothing, it has been 6 weeks, the whole summer, since my twin disappeared both Zach and Bex are a mess, in conclusion life sucks. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear someone come up behind me, which is never good for a spy. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I spun around, come face-to-face with the person I had left behind long ago.

"i'll get her back don't you worry" she said

"How do I know I can trust you" I replied

"Remember that song we always used to sing" she whispered "it went something like this" she said, then she started to sing the chorus of the Bruno Mars song I knew oh to well.

"You can count on me like 1, 2, 3

I'll be there

And I know when I need it

I can count on you like 4, 3, 2

You'll be there

'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah

Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah"

"I'll see ÿå soon" was all I got before she dove in to the sea.

"your not god" I screamed after her "stop acting like you can save the world"

Bex POV

Cammies disappearance had crushed everyone, most of all Zach.

Walking past his room he shared with Grant I heard sobbing, I glanced in thinking that it was Zach, but to my surprise it was Grant. He sat there his head in his hands, his shoulders shaking.

"Grant" I whispered

"Grant" I said again louder this time, he sniffed and looked up

"Sorry" he muttered quickly wiping the tears from his eyes

"Don't be sorry" was my reply " it must be hard everyone around you falling to Pieces, and you being left trying to stick them back together" I carefully walked in to the room closing to door after me. I climbed on to his bed and wrapped my arms around his shoulders he wrapped his around my waist and pulled me on to his lap. I rested my head on his shoulder as he started humming something that sounded suspiciously like count on me by Bruno Mars.

I slowly drifted out of consciousness.

Zach POV

I walked aimlessly, at the moment I had no idea where I am. I'm not even sure if I'm in London any more. Soon I find myself unlocking a familiar door, I quickly entered the house and locked the door behind me. Making my way up to my room I couldn't help wonder how different it would be if Cammie was here, maybe she was the only thing holding me together, maybe I am as weak as they say.


End file.
